Frosty Returns VHS 1998
Warning * Any commercial use or duplication of the copyright material without prior licensing is forbidden by federal laws. Violators may be subject to civil and/or criminal penalties. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506). Promotional Copy *Property of Artisan Entertainment *Not for Public Distribution, Fort Promotional Use Only. Sale or Rental of this Cassette is ILLEGAL. If You have Rented or Purchase this Cassette, Please Call the MPAA at 1-800-NO-COPYS. All Calls are Confidential. Opening Previews *Crayola Videos (3 Little Pigs The Movie/Ugly Ducking Sing-Along Tunes/The Ugly Duckling/Small Sotires/Brambly Hedge Autumn & Winter Stories) *Crayola Videos (Percy the Park Keeper/The Adventures of Mouse and Mole/Tales of the Tooth Faries) Artisan Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Hallmark Home Entertainment * Family Home Entertainment Opening Credits * "Frosty Returns" * Written by: Oliver Goldstick * Based on the story by: Jim Lewis * Featuring Voices of: ** Jonathan Winters as the Narrator ** Jan Hooks as Lil ** Andrea Martin as Miss Carbuncle ** Brian Doyle-Murray as Mr. Twitchell ** Elisabeth Moss as Holly ** Michael Patrick Carter as Charles ** and John Goodman as "Frosty the Snowman" * Original Music Composed by: Mark Mothersbaugh and Denis M. Hannigan * Produced by: Eryk Casemiro and Bill Melendez * Directed by: Bill Melendez and Evert Brown Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Lorne Michaels * Co-Producer: Dinah Minot * Additional Voices: Steve Stoliar, Gail Lynch, Philip Glasser, Mindy Martin * Designed by: Leonardo Moran, Alan Shean, Dean Spille, Deke Wightman, Theresa Pettengill, Chris Kirshbaum, John Morris, David Martin * Animation by: Sam Jaimes, Al Pabian, Bill Littlejohn, Larry Leichliter, Joe Roman, Sam Fleming, Leslie Gorin, Aundre Knudsen, Craig Clark, Terry Wolfinger, Nelson Rhodes * Ink and Paint Supervision: Jane Gonzales * Checking: Patricia Blackburn, Eve Fletcher, Cynthia Goode, Kit Harper, Janette Hulett, Vicki White * Inkers: Joanne Lansing, Micky Kreyman, Peggy Gregory, Kathy Evans, Rita Giddings, Kathy Wilbur, Else Beuerle, Susan Jonas * Painters: Sybil Cuzzort, Cookie Tricarico, Gale Raleigh, Deanna Spears, Denise Wogatzke, Renate Leff, Elena Cox, Reneé Alcazar, Evelyn Hairapetian, La Donna Hanover, Nancy Katona, Kathy Blore, Joyce Alexander, Nancy Evans * Editing: Chuck McCann, Warren Taylor * Re-Recording Mixer: Peter S. Reale * Production Manager: Carole Barnes * Production Associates: Carol Neal, Joanna Coletta, Nina Shakan * Camera: Nick Vasu * Dubbing: Universal Studios Sound * Voice Recording: Buzzy's Recording Services * Music Recording: Mutato Muzika * Music Mixing: Bob Casale * "Frosty the Snowman" Published by Warner/Chappell Music * Production Executive: Dee Baker * Executive in Charge of Production: Eric Ellenbogen * THE END Copyright © MCMXCVII CBS INC. All Rights Reserved · CBS is the author of this program for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Closing Logos * Bill Melendez Productions, Inc. * In association with * Golden Books Family Entertainment * CBS Entertainment Productions * Family Home Entertainment Category:1998 Category:Bill Melendez Productions Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Hallmark Home Entertainment Category:Artisan Home Entertainment Category:VHS Category:CBS Entertainment Productions